


Unwanted Trains of Thought

by Mahalakshmi (Young_Leaf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Mahalakshmi
Summary: *Sokka voice* Poetry





	1. Good Girl

Good Girl,

In your pleated skirts,

Your long braids

You stand there unaware,

Of how I desire you

Good Girl,

You talk about those like me,

With such hate and disgust,

You talk about those like me,

As if we deserve death

Good Girl,

You're hurting me,

Please stop,

I beg you for mercy,

I've had enough,

No more, please

Good Girl,

I don't want to desire you,

But still I do,

And I can't stop,

No matter how hard I try

Good Girl,

You sit there proud of yourself,

As if I mean the name,

That I call you by,

But I don't Good Girl,

I no longer desire you,

I now pity you,

With your attitude,

You'll forever be alone

Even if you didn't desire me back,

I would have loved to be your friend

Good Girl,

You've torn my heart out,

Without knowing it,

If you hadn't been like this,

I'd have held it in my hands for you

Good Girl,

I have come to say goodbye

I don't resent you

Nor do I love you anymore

I have decided to free myself

From all my agony and pain

Good Girl,

I shall take my leave now,

**Goodbye**


	2. The fate of all of mankind

Your skin is like flakes

No longer the smooth silk it was

The lyre of your heart 

Isn’t playing the happy tune

It used to play

When you look into 

A lovers eye,

All you see

Is your pain reflected

”It’ll be over soon”,

You say

”I’ll be able to rest”,

You say

Soon, all that is left of you,

After your immolation,

Is your ash and sand

Alongside you,

All will crumble,

In false agony,

But you cannot care,

You are now ash and dirt

That’s the fate of all of mankind


	3. If I had Money

If I had money

In my wallet 

I probably wouldn’t have waited

For the bus, for at least two and a half hours

* * *

This poem was written by yours truly on her hand, while she waited for the bus


	4. Lust song

There is this thing about an elder girl,

By two years,

Doing her first year of Degree College,

That makes me stare at her

My feelings for her are red,

If one were to describe it,

Like obviously burning lava,

It chars me,

As I stare at her,

With pure and utter longing,

Just longing, with no love,

Nothing more, nothing less

I try to chew it,

Swallow these feelings,

But they rise up,

Like bile in my throat 

I see her walk past as I write this,

Dark skin and impossibly light eyes

I silently hope,

For my sake and everyone else,

That these feelings dissipate,

Just as quickly as they appeared


	5. Feelings and Thoughts (Part-1)

I don’t like these feelings,

That come up,

When I log onto this site

I don’t like these feelings,

That appear,

When I see my work die

I don’t like these feelings,

That are born,

After I respond to one of the few comments 

I don’t like these feelings,

That come into existence,

When I think something is inadequate 

I don’t like these feelings,

I hate them

But they just won’t go away


	6. Its Over (Fucking Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ago all a student finished writing their exams

The bell rings

The last paper is taken away

I sigh and sag in relief

**Its Over  
  
Fucking Finally  
**

The used pens are thrown 

Into the recycle bin

The bus isn’t late

I have to stand but I really don’t care

**Its Over**

**Fucking Finally**

I haven’t slept properly for days

I only got 6 hours of sleep

I shower and embrace my bed

**Its Over**

**Fucking Finally**

I actually feel like eating 

More than one serving of rice

I think my Mother just weeped 

I walk away with a heaping side of saagu on my plate

**Its Over**

**Fucking Finally**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything changed when results day came


	7. Hear

I walk to room

And to my window,

I press my ear

To hear the movie,

playing next door

I don’t have to spend money to listen to a movie,

they can let me have it anyways

They keep arguing up till four in the morning,

and are the reason I,

a sixteen year old,

has insomnia

Well, alongside college,

but still

Into The Unknown plays

I, unsurprisingly howl along

I have a good connection to my inner child, so what?

Leave me alone

Waitwaitwaitwait, stop

What are you doing

Don’t turn it off, please

Okay, I’m sorry I howled,

I won’t do it again, please

Turn it back on,

I’m begging you, please

I just want to follow you,

IntOoo tHEEee UnKNOwnnnnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the Unknown~


	8. New friends

She doesn’t care about you?

He doesn’t listen?

They ignore you when you talk about your triggers and squicks?

Make faces of disgust and refuse anything you pick?

Don’t tell you that they don’t want to come, keep on making excuses?

Don’t include you conversations, and when you bring it up, they tell you that you’re deluded?

Don’t return the money they borrowed and demand that you pay for their meal?

Yet you feel lonely, so you keep running back to them?

Listen, I’m not that sorry for letting you know, but just dump them

Don’t go back to them if they keep making you miserable

Here is my number, if you want my Instagram handle, I’ll give it to you as well

Lets go find you some new friends


End file.
